monstermmorpgfandomcom-20200215-history
How to beat Mid-Game and Late-Game Arenas
So you’ve read the first guide on beating NPCs and Arenas, subsequently whooped the first 1 - 4 areas and now you’re thinking, “ Are the Arenas getting harder or am I losing my touch?” The answer is *drum roll* the Arenas are getting harder. Now, I know that seems like a bad thing, but this is actually a great opportunity for you to improve as a monster trainer. See, the game, by getting harder, is not so subtly telling you that you need to improve to advance. Luckily for you, you have me. *and there was much rejoicing* Up to this point in the game, battling NPCs and conquering arenas was as simple as having 2 - 3 good monsters that, when healed regularly, could take out computer controlled teams by themselves and win. Unfortunately, moving forward, that same two monster strategy taht worked before will have to evolve into a full blown battle worthy team. In this guide I will outline ‘constructing a Monster team to beat mid-game arenas’ and ‘Beating Arenas ‘15 - 19’. Constructing a Monster team to beat Mid-Game Arenas As we talked about in the first “Arenas 101” guide, the most important monster to own when competing for early to mid-game Arena gems are Status Passer Walls and Stack Sweepers. This is still very true. The key for your development is to now build a team around these essential components. One of the biggest obstacles to plan for when facing mid-game arenas is Ancients and their monstrous stats. Simply put, NPC ancients will wreck your day if you you’re not prepared. They have superior stats, move pools and they have ridiculous ability combos. One thing that they don’t have an advantage over you with however is intellect, so you’ll need to make a plan. Lets make a plan... Simple Monster Team Building When starting to construct a team to take on mid-game NPCs and Arenas, you should have one (simple in concept but difficult in execution) idea in mind. Don’t get hit. Unlike early arenas, some of these mid-game arena monsters can do some serious damage.if they hit you. Luckily for you, there are moves to help you with this. One very important type of move you should look out for when designing a battle worthy monster is evasion increasing moves. Commonly found as 1000 accuracy moves, evasion increasing moves allow you monster to evade enemy attacks. For every stage of evasion your monster increases, it will gain 20% to its evasion stat (starts at 100% before abilities). Doing simple math thats 40% at 2 stages of evasion and 60% at 3 stages of evasion. The max percentage your evasion can reach is 200% or 5 stages of evasion, which is pretty much untouchable....unless the enemy monsters increases its accuracy. Which brings us to our next point! Time to Build a De-Buff Wall I’ve already touched on NPC’s ancient monsters and their immense stats so I won’t beat that decaying horse corpse anymore, but it is important that we find a way to bring their stats down to earth when facing them. Enter the De-Buff wall. True to it’s name, a De-Buff wall is designed to lower an enemy's stats so that they are easier to beat. One of the most common and most important stats decreasing moves a de-buff wall should learn is what’s called a 1000 accuracy move. Sticking with the “don’t get hit” advice (brilliant I know) accuracy decreasing moves are a great way to cripple an enemy monster and set up your other monsters without worry of taking damage (give or take a lucky hit). Other de-buff moves to consider would be Special Attack / Attack decreasing 1000 acc moves (great if something is way overpowered offensively) and Special Defense / Defense decreasing 1000 acc moves (if you’re not hitting hard enough). For more information on walls click here Once you can’t be Hit, bring in the Sweepers! Nothing groundbreaking here. Once you’ve established you can’t be hit, bring in your stack sweepers to increase their stats and attack till their fainted. Because the NPC monsters won’t switch out unless you’ve fainted them, you will have to repeat the process of decreasing enemy acc, bringing in stack sweepers and then increasing their attack until you’ve won the match. Another important key in building a battle ready team for mid-game arenas is... Learning how to Deal with Status Passers If you own a status passer wall you will simply use it similarly to the stack sweeper. Decrease enemy acc or raise your walls evasion, inflict enemy with status problem and then let it bleed, burn out or be poisoned to death. If you’re facing a status passer you have a few different options for dealing with them. 1. Get a monster with the ability perfect body which make it to where the monster in question would be immune, for lack of a better term to all Status problems. 2. Have a monster with a status clearing move. There are both regular attack moves and 1000 acc moves that will heal your monsters of all their status’ when executed and some moves (like the move ‘Team Captain’) that will clear all the status problems of your entire team. 3. Have a strong healing move or ability. This option is preferred, but if you’re able to heal the damage that status’ are doing on your monster while still dishing out damage, go for it. And finally when constructing a team to take on NPCs and Mid-Game Arenas... Dont Take All Day I’ll keep this short. You will run out of Move Points as the battle against an NPC progresses, the NPC’s monster will never run out of Move Points, ever. If you’re trading blows with an enemy monster and you’re not doing enough damage, try something else. Once you run out of Move Points you will be forced to surrender. Not fun. How to Beat the Final Four Arenas So after all the team building and hunting, 15 straight arena worth of battles and more walking than seems necessary, you’ve come to the final four arenas. Congratulations! I have bad news for you. You’re team is more than likely not strong enough to win with a normal battle strategy. I’m sorry. But there is good news. Instead of making you bang your head against the wall, I’m going to tell you how to effectively beat the final 4 arenas using some creative team building and strategy. STEP 1. Get a monster with both evasion 1000 acc moves and a move that equalizes the enemies Health Points with your monsters. The reason for this is, the enemy monsters starting from Arena 15 and on, will have insanely high stat boosts. Think, 4000 Health Points, 1000 defense, special defense and Attack / Special Attack insanely high Stat boosts. You literally can not catch a monster that will ever come anywhere close to acquiring those kind of stats. More than likely the monster you catch to equalize Health points will have between 300 - 500 HP’s. What this means to you in this situation is that when you equalize HP’s with the Monster you could reduce the enemies Health points by up to 900%. You will need an evasion moves to set it up so that it can switch in and out of battle without risk of being KO’d. STEP 2. Get a monster with the ability Radiation. This ability degrades an enemies health points by 15% in every turn your monster is in battle with it. Make sure you also have evasion or set it up by lowering the enemies accuracy also. The reason you need this radiation monster is to make sure you can handle a monster that has a perfect body ability. As formerly stated, the NPC’s monster’s stats will prevent you from doing much of anything in the way of Attacking them with physical or Special type attack. This means you’ll need to use Status moves to do any significant damage and when Status passers fail, radiation mons are necessary. STEP 3. Get your status passer walls ready! See, now I didn’t have you do all that hunting and train up until now for no reason. Your status passer mons are more important than ever! They will do the second most damage to the enemy monsters health points than any other monsters on your team, save the Health Point equalizing monsters. As always make sure your evasion of your status passer wall is high enough or you’ve lowered the enemy accuracy low enough, that you can switch in and out without being KO’d. STEP 4. You’ve heard this one before. make sure you have enough Move Points. Your enemy won’t ever run out of moves. You have been warned. Plan accordingly. Well thats it! Follow these steps and with a little hard work you’ll finish off all the arenas in MonsterMMORPG! GOOD LUCK MONSTER TRAINER!